House Triangulum
House Triangulum Googledoc with Emblems PDF Codex available here House Triangulum is one of the Houses Minor in the Rollplay: Far Verona Universe. The House is based out of Lovelace located in Hex 0205 where they mainly reside in orbit, on their research arcology Habitat One, while maintaining a small on-world population. House Triangulum is currently the only House to be of Tech Level (TL) 5. Motto "Working The Angles" reflects on the House continuous effort to understand the Universe from every possible perspective. Society The Families There is no hierarchy among the House of Triangles. The House does not interfere with the Family by default. That gives each noble Family great autonomy both in selecting research doctrine, political alignment and their security and defenses. While most follow the Pythagoras guidelines (as they are simply objectively optimal for the House) there is no governance that would prevent a Family from acting otherwise except for another Family.The only title an adult noble receives after their Proficiency Exam is their Discipline. All members of House Triangulum are named by the following convention: Δ Examples: Physicist Δ Thomas Peter Mega-Engineer Δ Travis Jon Auspex Δ Faraday Eli The high nobility of the house will rarely use titles, but the proper way to address them if they do is by stating the title first. Lord/Lady will be used by Δ representatives, and Grand by honorable and highly acclaimed specialists in their field recognized by the Pythagoras and the general consensus of the respective discipline. The right way to address members of the Pythagoras is to prefix their discipline with “Pythagoras” however few members will recognize or pay attention to such trivialities. The rank of Pythagoras can also be noted by the use of the symbol ◬ rather than the usual Δ. Examples: Lady Biologist Δ Gabriel Ursula Grand Physicist Δ Thomas Peter Pythagoras Terramorph Δ Ling Jiu or Terramorph ◬ Ling Jiu The Pythagoras The House is overseen by a governing body that has a primary function of maintaining the quality of research and mediating or solving disputes the parties involved cannot solve themselves. The position of Pythagoras is a voluntary service some experienced Triangulum nobles provide for the furtherment of the Triangulum Families’ common interests. The Pythagoras are the reflection of the pragmatic nature of the members of House Triangulum. They only gather to make decisions concerning the entirety of the House, leaving the nobles in the governance of local plans and issues. A common sense of objectivity permits a certain kind of trust and understanding. When presented with the same facts, members of the House will often come to a common conclusion, which allows the Pythagoras to safely assume the decisions the nobles make without supervision will be not only optimal for the House, but also generally in line with the values they represent. Truth, Freedom, and Family A Triangulum noble life's focus is their research. No wonder, when faced with a decision, their scientific mind will often approach the problem in a methodical fashion and be guided by logic and objective truth. Science for Triangulum nobility is a way of seeking the truth about the universe that allows for improving humanity and the human existence. Rarely will a researcher be hesitant to share their results with the world. In most cases, Triangulum nobility will choose nothing over science with one exception. Whether it’s their parents, spouses or children, Triangulum nobles are known to even withdraw from research completely if it would compromise their Family in some way. Upbringing A noble’s offspring will carry on the Δ by birthright and is treated as a child by the full members of House Δ. Only once this young adult reaches the age of 16 are they eligible for a traditional Maturation Examination (aka Triangulum Proficiency Examination), where they are tested in the knowledge of their chosen discipline and are granted their disciplinary title. It is a tense day for the young noble that more often than not will turn into a festival and a celebration, should they pass. The ceremony of obtaining one’s title is one of the more festive days of a Δ noble family. It is worth noting, that the Maturation Examination/Proficiencies can be retried, and that traditionally any House Δ member who failed to pass their exam, by error or by choice, will be considered a child by the adult members of his family. Most choose to wait for several years after becoming eligible, but for those that pass at 16, it is a symbol of exceptional achievement. Whenever a noble of Δ dedicates their life to something other than science, they are frowned upon, and their closest family is seen as decadent. Disciplines Once a House Δ adult passes the Disciplinary Maturation Exam he fully becomes part of the House Δ Discipline and from that point forward he develops it or fulfills contracts for Work Orders related to that discipline. The below table can be used to choose your discipline as you ascend into the ranks of House Triangulum. Marriage Marriage in House Triangulum is always a compromise between family and research. An old Triangulum proverb says: “Science is a jealous lover”. The most common and acceptable Triangulum marriages are research agreements. Two nobles of the House Triangulum exchange more or less symbolic keys to their research, be that encryption keys or dataslabs, and vow to share all their knowledge, care for one another and raise their children in the spirit of the Pythagoras. But even though inherently objective and rational, the Triangulum family has not yet reached the Guild’s level of separation from humanity. Scientists of House Triangulum know love and will pursue it. Whether it is an in-house marriage, marriage with a commoner, or marriage with an outsider, the Triangulum recognize the risk of their relationship taking advantage of one’s dedication to research, and will often autonomously decide to stop their work to instead care for their loved ones. A marriage based on love is not sanctioned by the House Triangulum, but rather by the Church or the spouse’s House. It usually has nothing to do with the Research agreement wedding rites of the House and the two do not conflict, although there are known cases of cross-house weddings that mix the two ceremonies to cement varying forms of alliance. Old age and Death Triangulum elders are prone to go into seclusion period as their bodies start to fail them, only letting close family interact with them. The average length of this period is rather vague and some have never been declared dead. In case of mortal sickness unaffected by present-day medicine, many Triangulum chooses to be cryopreserved in their Family’s facilities. Triangulum long-term cryogenics have an 89% success rate for full body reanimation, and many have indeed been cured once solutions to their mortal ailments were discovered. If House nobles ultimately lose their lives their Family preserves their DNA and cybernetics, and often, with House Lyra's permission, their brain and spinal cord are whisked away into their Family vaults. Commoners Triangulum noble Families will have sworn-in commoners to provide common services. Bakers, policemen, city administration, health care, vehicle maintenance, mining or retail - these are jobs filled by commoners in Triangulum owned locations. Triangulum nobility employ non-nobility for scientific work. Being a technocratic society Δ value all human potential, and while never taking charge, the commoners often become respected in their fields. It’s also noted in history, that breakthroughs earned some commoners their Triangulum noble titles. Other than that though, one can be a psychologist who works for House Δ, but only a noble is titled "Psychologist Triangulum" or “Psychologist Δ”. Like "Duke Triangulum", but it shows how Δ care more about discipline then titulage. Uplifting Animals House Triangulum’s technology to uplift various species of animals is costly, but constitutes a high percentage of the House income. Sold via Trilliant markets the semi-intelligent animals are often used as signifiers of status and coming-of-age gifts in other Houses. Because all non-human intelligence is under scrutiny from House Crux supporters and the Church since the Cygnus purge, extreme caution is advised while creating these uplifted creatures. Knowledge Shared Is Knowledge Gained It is a long-standing tradition that all House Δ members have the right to free education, but that also any commoner who sworn an oath to the House Δ shall also receive one. This is advertised across the sector as an opportunity to expand one’s horizons by both receiving a full academic education degree and a position amongst the brightest minds of the sector. For people living within House Δ holdings this is a commodity they’re used to, but it is a demanding choice for any of the outsiders that come to one of the Universities. Even those who wish to pay for their education are offered to join the Δs pursuit of knowledge, and more often than not decide to stay and swear oath to House Triangulum. Proverbs, Sayings & Greetings Working The Angles. House motto, that reflects on the House's continuous effort to understand the universe from all possible perspectives. Knowledge shared is knowledge gained. '''Illustrates the inherent belief, that educating others will increase chances of new discovery. '''Science is a jealous lover. '''The warning of the inevitable conflict one's mind will find between social life and scientific work. '''Ockham’s Razor leaves no scars. '''Uttered, when a simple, inelegant solution, often applied under pressure, actually works leaving everyone unharmed. '''Keep your friends close, and anything unpublished closer. '''A reminder to both be careful about any ongoing research documentation and to not publish before all results check out. '''May you and your family succeed in your endeavors. '''A common greeting. '''Stay curious. A farewell. Commoners. The word to address non-noble people. A Triangulum would not use the word 'serf' calling these commoners instead. Cuisine Meal pills and supplements, Hydroponics algae (alcoholic beverage based on this available). Flavored protein slurry (9/10 can’t tell the difference between it and the food it mimics), Injectables (cooking is just applied physics and chemistry, right?). Locally grown zero G adapted plant life and fungi gives some variants in fruits and vegetables though none look like things we would remember on earth, also used for oxygen production, (efficiency hurrah!). (also used to produce alcohol amongst Δ commoners.) Cloned and gene-edited meat grown in vats (for perfect flavor!). For special occasions (and to show of) we utilize molecular gastronomy and so-called molecular cuisine in luxury cooking. Sports Psi-Ball Needs more info... Lava Slalom To prevent wasting effort on unworkable Mecha designs, Triangulum scientists would run computer simulations for different Mecha configurations in various environments. Two House Triangulum engineers built a game using the Maja environment assets with adding a time trial. After adding multiple players, Mech to Mech combat, Mech building tools and racing mechanics the game turned out to be popular under the name of “Lava Slalom”. Since the game was still gathering performance statistics for the Mechas racing, it was able to surprise them by unexpectedly indicating an all time record in Mecha safety. After some deliberation the first live version of the Lava Slalom was organized on Maja, with House Fornax approval. Since the Lava Slalom appeared to be a valid performance test, once a Mecha achieved 97.1% safety rating in the Digital Lava Slalom Safety Test it was allowed to race down the slope of a Maja volcano. Quickly the live event became a spectacle and was repeated soon after for entertainment value. A number of rules was introduced: 2-6 single-pilot mechas of the same weight class raced from the top of an active volcano down to the finish line at the bottom, using any means to get ahead of the competition. This often resulted in spectacular feats of combat and destruction, though over the years several types of the competition were developed, with more or less restrictions on the combat part. Homeworld Living in the Empire Over half of the nobles of House Triangulum live across the entire sector, on various Space Stations or Mobile Construction Platforms (MCP’s) that are present in most of the Empire controlled systems. Some families own and oversee Triangulum Universities located on planets, moons or on the larger satellite facilities. There are about a hundred Triangulum nobles in any Imperial metropolis, and about a dozen on an MCP. Conducting research is a family vocation, but all the facilities will be staffed with commoner scientists sworn to the House. Lovelace The majestic arcology Habitat One in orbit of the planet Lovelace in system Hex 0205 is regarded as the home of House Triangulum. The planet below is a hazardous badland eaten at by its corrosive atmosphere but remains a point of interest for Triangulum of various disciplines because of the ancient technology buried under its surface. While the small dome-camps on the surface serve as research bases examining and excavating the ruins of Triangulum's once glorious pre-scream cities, the majority of the house's population lives and works in orbit. Among the hundreds of Triangulum science vessels, two pre-scream ruins also orbit the planet. The system also contains the Sian asteroid belt, and its space station, the Henry Moore, which is inhabited by an eccentric millionaire who wants to uncover the secrets of the planet nearby. Military and Security In times of peace, the House relies for protection on Empire police and military, but each Family will also keep any defense systems and vehicles they see fit for the purpose. Some families that own a university in the middle of an imperial city will only hire campus security while a deep space station can have a small fleet of frigates and short range defense systems in fear of a pirate raid. In these interesting times many nobles increased their security measures. The populace of both Habitat One and the other stations circling on various Lovelace orbits pool their family resources, coordinated by the Pythagoras, to form a functionally Triangulum led governing body for Lovelace and the surrounding space. The noble families in question cooperate to form a defense fleet and appoint an admiral to coordinate its operations and tactics. It is worth to mention, that while the fleet incorporated some of the unique and high-quality defenses produced in-house, mass manufactured RC drones are the bulk of it. History Inception House Triangulum was, like all other Houses, part of an expedition called Constellation. Golden Age In the Golden Age of the Empire There were seven orbital stations built over Lovelace. Habitat One was the first one, but the newer ones were the jewels that made the House proud. There were also numerous surface cities on Lovelace, protected with powerfull forcefields from the corrosive atmosphere of the planet, they provided suitable conditions for work and living of Thriangulum Families. The Scream All of the cities on surface were destroyed by the Scream, and five of the seven statins fell to the surface. Of the two remaining stations only Habitat One remained operational because of very low Psytech use in it's infrastructure. The remnants of the House took shelter there and in time made it their new home. The other station orbits the planet to this day and has been named by Vela cartographers as Avan One. Empire returns The technological advancements made since The Scream allowed the House to make first attempts at returning to the Surface of Lovelace. Once House Vela rediscovered Lovelace and welcomed Triangulum back to the Empire, it became obvious, that the technological gap between the House of Triangles and the rest of the empire is stagerring. FAQ What titles are used? Triangulum Officially: Psychologist Triangulum Kel Ferun Informally: either Psychologist Kel or Triangulum Kel, your choice really. Any special greeting? 'May you and your family succeed in all endeavors.' on any occasion. 'Stay curious.' as a farewell. Ok, but can I be a Duke or Prince? We don’t have a hierarchy, just diverse disciplines and a lot of autonomy. How would we describe the ideology behind House Triangulum? Objective logic, searching for truth, using it to improve every human life, caring for family and personal freedom, striving to develop as a human being. You choose the order. Why is family important? It’s what motivates most of us outside of the lab and makes us think subjectively and have differences. As a House we don’t resent that, we embrace it. What does our motto mean? "Working The Angles" reflects on our continuous effort to understand the universe from all possible perspectives. What do we do? Some Families own Universities, some work alone on personal projects, some take work orders and contracts. All of us do research. What work are we known for? The synths, uplifting animals, terraforming for ACRE, blueprinting for Reticulum or Fornax, supplying Vela libraries, full body cryo and revive for terminally ill, pretech research on Lovelace, running schools in the Empire. What do we do to our dead? Same as everyone, Lyra takes them. And they’re ok that we sometimes keep and retrieve DNA, brains and spinal cords in our Family vaults in accordance with Triangulum custom. Where do we live? More than half of the House nobles live in the Empire. Lovelace is uninhabitable, so only some live on the surface, but there's several million people living in orbit, in an arcology called Habitat I. Do we have a government? Families that live on Lovelace make the rules on the homeworld. They own it, so it's their to govern, The Empire is the government for the most part, they make all the big rules we follow. Most Triangulum likes following rules. There is no Emperor now. What rules do we follow? The families are free to pursue any research they deem fit under imperial law. If they break the imperial law, they answer to a Crux tribunal. Other then that, it’s: follow objective logic for optimal decisions. What is Pythagoras? Pythagoras settles disputes and figures out our political stance. The Imperial law often does not mention or understand the things we are working with, so Pythagoras will interpret that into a stance we can follow. That’s always a safe bet - to follow what they say. But what is our stance as a House for the imperial election? ''' The sooner we get an Emperor, the better. Civil war is the worst possible outcome for everyone. '''Will Triangulum support Crux? We have yet to see possible candidates for the vote. No objective decision can be made. What is the House’s agenda? As long as the Imperial House does not interfere with our research, we will support the Empire. Which side are we on? We actually try not to take sides. Science should help every human. We will defend though. Do we see The Church in power? Certainly not. You can’t make religion the law. It’s not feasible. True, all laws lend some basic principles of morality from religion, but governing society is not what any religion should care about. What about synths? Our house created them. ''' We did not create them. House Cygnus with the assistance of most talented AI Triangulum Families did, and now they are all dead. '''Do commoners become Triangulum nobility? It happened several times in our history. There are two renowned Triangulum Botanist families known for commoner roots, so it's rare. On the other hand, we are known to regularly embrace and reward accomplished commoners. We just do not title them. Category:Factions Category:Houses Minor Category:Noble Houses